The ITB Interpol
About Us The ITB Interpol, is a company to protect the members, wealth, and most importantly leaders of the International Trading Bank. The members specialize in the art of security and protection. Founders Note: Please, do not list your name here, this area is dedicated to founders only. ~''' '''Founder of the Interpol and ~''' '''Owns 51% of the Company and the International Trading Bank Priorities Some priorities of the Interpol is to protect ALL members of the ITB (clients, investors, employees, executives, and founders), protect the bank's wealth, and to secure Bank held events. Location The ITB Interpol has 4 major Headquarters. Due to the fact that this company is in charge of security for the bank, we cannot reveal the in-bank location. Fortunately, we can release the location of the other 2 company headquarters. #'Caribbean HQ' - Fort Dundee - Padres Del Fuego #'Earopean HQ' - The Louvre - Paris, France #'In-Bank HQ' - Top Secret #'Fleet Mobile' - Mobile HQ The Caribbean HQ is the least secure HQ of the ITB Interpol. Due to its low security budgets, it is only guarded by Royal Navy soldiers. The European HQ, is the most secure and technologically advanced HQ of the Interpol. It has several rooms filled with only computers that update the system every 3 minutes for any bugs, glitches, or such. And due to this very unique feature, nobody has even tried to enter the building without permission since the 25 years of its existance. The In-Bank HQ's location or features due to its secrecy cannot be reveled. The''' Fleet Mobile HQ''' is the entire Fleet Moblie combined, making the fleet have recourses and protection to last an entire journey through the Caribbean without having to dock for supplies, and it can carry more cargo just in case! Transport The ITB Interpol has 30 warships, and 1 Light Frigate at its disposal. They use these lethal and deadly ships to transfer the security systems, soldiers, weapons, and the bank's wealth from island to island without being sunk. They use a special formation called the U Ship Formation. #Ships ##Fleet Raven ###Golden Raven (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Iron Raven (War Galleon) ###Iron Raven (War Galleon) ###Bronze Raven (War Frigate) ##Fleet Lion ###Golden Lion (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Iron Lion (War Galleon) ###Iron Lion (War Galleon) ###Bronze Lion (War Frigate) ##Fleet Mercenary ###Golden Mercenary (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Iron Mercenary (War Galleon) ###Iron mercenary (War Galleon) ###Bronze Mercenary (War Frigate) ##Fleet Mobile ###Golden General (Light Ship of the Line) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Iron General (Light Galleon) ###Iron General (Light Galleon) ###Bronze General (Light Frigate) Inside The HQ's Caribbean HQ The Caribbean Headquarters, also known as the Fort Benedict or Fort Dundee is the least secure of all the Interpol's buildings and areas. It is guarded by Dragoons, Officers, Mercenaries, and Assassins to keep the area safe in any case of a breach, and to make sure no data is accessed without permission by anybody. Here are some pictures of the building. Interpol Outside.jpg|Outside Interpol Entry .jpg|Grand Entrance Interpol Lounge .jpg|Lounge Underground Interpol.jpg|Underground passages Shadow office.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's office. Study.JPG|The Study Fancy Office2.jpg|Jeremiah Stormwahs's Office Eauropean HQ The Eauropean HQ, also known as the Louvre in Paris, France is the most secure of all our headquarters. It has Officer Bosses, Dragoon Bosses, Mercenary Bosses, and of course Assassin Bosses so that none of the vital information is put to the open world, and the information inside is kept from the people, because the entire board of directors of the Interpol believe ithat the people of the world are not yet ready to find out such big secrets. Here are some pictures of the building from the inside and outside. HQ5.jpg|From the outside at exactly midnigh! The Meeting Hall.jpeg|The meeting hall of the board of directors. Waiting Room.jpeg|The waiting room to the offices of the founders. The Hall.jpeg|The Dance Hall! The Office.jpeg|Jeremiah Stormwash's Office Cool Office.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's Lounge Oval-office-obama.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's Office Hall.jpg|Dance/Party Hall Uniforms If you are a member of the Interpol, we are letting you know that this is not a must have thing to join, you may wear other clothes. But if you can, please wear these uniforms. The Items are as follows: Hat: Rough Tricone Coat: Black Gold Longcoat Vest: Adventure Vest Shirt: Winter Festival Shirt Belt: Adventure Belt Pants: Adventure Breeches Shoes: Blue Fur Top Boots Trailer Being developed right now. Category:Governments Category:ITB Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations